little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Valkyrie of Fire
Valkyrie of Fire is the first chapter of The Rise of Luna Nova Valkyries, the first story of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. Summary Sometimes extraordinary things happen to people. Ask Akko. You may know her and her fellow Nine New Witches for restoring magic back to the world, something her mentor and Idol Ursula Callistis aka. Chariot du Nord failed in the past. But how about if it was just the first of her many of thrilling and exciting adventures? Here's where Akko and her friends' adventures take an impossible turn: They are told that Viking myths are true, and everyone, even Luna Nova, are in danger. Luckily, they're given the power to save the newly restored magical world. Full Recap The magic civilization in Midgard, the world of Men, has faced trials and tribulations throughout its history. One such trial was the decline of magic power that befallen their world long ago. It was until a group of nine witches, blessed by the power of the cosmic tree Yggdrasil itself, stopped the decline and restored the power to the world. The same group of witches also created many miracles, helping and guiding people in many ways, and even founded Luna Nova Academy to rehabilitate witches who had lost their place in Midgard. Through said deeds, these witches became known as the Nine Olde Witches, establishing the legend that would live on to this day. Yet, it all pale compared to a certain accomplishment which led to these witches not only revered in their own homeworld, but also throughout the rest of Nine Worlds. The Nine Olde Witches were once used their powers to ensure humanity's survival in times of Ragnarök, the great war between the Gods of Asgard and their ancient enemies Jötnar. Such benevolent act earned these witches the respect from the Gods just as it earned them contempt from their common adversary who sought for destruction of all things. Loki, the God of Mischief and Destruction and the leader of Jötnar forces, decided to bring his and his brethren's war against the Gods to Midgard and even coerced the Great Lindworm, the progenitor of dragons, to his cause in order to destroy them as well. With the legendary serpent on his side, he believed his forces to be invincible. Unfortunately for the God of Mischief and Destruction, the Great Lindworm refused to be controlled, and instead played its part in ensuring his downfall by siding with both Gods of Asgard and Nine Olde Witches in the end. Loki thought that did not matter. In the end, the legendary serpent was nothing more than a trash as much as with his enemies and humanity in general. And it was to his utter shame to lose to them in the end. The great serpent distracted him long enough for Heimdallr to dismember Loki, killing him. With the loss of their leader, the surviving Jötnar went into hiding. However, Loki's actions had their own consequences. Other than the widespread destruction of Nine Worlds and deaths of many major figures among the Gods of Asgard, Heimdallr included, his murder on Great Lindworm came close in ensuring the destruction of all cosmos, as the legendary serpent's death would release an abundance of dark energies from its very being and threaten to ravage Midgard and beyond. Although the Nine Olde Witches managed to prevent the worst by purifying said energies with that of Yggdrasil before channeling the cosmic tree's power to restore the Nine Worlds, the process greatly drained the tree of its energy, resulting another decline of magic after the Golden Magic Age. =ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ= That was then; this is now. Three months has passed since the restoration of Yggdrasil thanks to the efforts of nine young witches, and life at Luna Nova progresses as it always does. The same cannot be said to the rest of the world however, as magic is once more abundant, ushering in a new era like Golden Magic Age two centuries ago. The practitioners of magic are now no longer bound to amount of magic they can use, nor relying on Sorcerer's Stone as the source of power for magic. Anyone who can cast spells and use magic can do so anywhere without restrictions, thus captivating more and more people. Finally, magic is one again a viable solution that can work in conjunction with modern since and technology. About witches who responsible for this grand achievement, it was mentioned that only two of the involved nine were broadcasted across the entire world long enough for everyone to remember. Thanks to the intervention from governments of both non-magical and magical community however, any paparazzi or large reaction is greatly subdued. By the end of the month after the battle, no one has tried to bother the witches who stopped the missile from damaging a foreign country. Although the collaboration between governments of both non-magical and magical community proved capable in containing problems that rose in the light of magic's resurgence, the world is still struggling to adapt due to the status quo being massively disturbed. Nevertheless, the witches at Luna Nova can continue with their studies without impediment from the outside world. Within the school, the professors try their best to limit any large disturbances. They cannot do much about flittering gossip, but as long as it is not hurting anyone they let it be. Everything has returned to normal, that is, until one Saturday afternoon at Luna Nova. As soon as the class ended, Akko set out for the sports field beside the main building to continue her broom flight training. The Japanese made a significant progress since the first time she'd floated, yet her mastery over her broom leaves something to be desired as she occasionally flew out of control and got injured in process. Despite this, said breakthrough further steeled her resolve to become a witch like her idol and mentor Shiny Chariot, who now under the name of Ursula Callistis. She also remembered to write for her family back home about her progress in Luna Nova whenever she can. Although her parents are still horrified by the fact that their daughter and Diana were chasing a missile three months back, they nevertheless unable to help but proud of her for her part in saving the world. Even Wasio Kagari, Akko's aunt from her father's side, barely contain her excitement upon learning that her niece became an accomplished daredevil more than she'd ever been, and thus sent her some presents as a token of her appreciation. Said presents consisted of a scarf, a pair of fingerless gloves, and a pair of custom-made leather boots, all of which that Wasio used to wear back in her youth as a daredevil and member of a biker club. Akko of course, enjoyed her presents that she wore them as part of her attire since then. After flying for at seven laps without losing control, the brunette decided to call it a day when she sees a thick black smoke rising from the woods on the west side of the academy. By the looks of it, the smoke doesn't seem to be caused by a campfire. Luna Nova is not necessarily located in the middle of nowhere but, the only known means to reach the academy as far as she knows is through Ley Lines. Curious with what happened, Akko decided to set out to investigate. The Japanese soon greeted by a disturbing sight upon getting closer to the source of the fire. A chaotic fight, which may or may not involving magic, just has taken its place there very recently. The surrounding trees are either scorched or uprooted by an incredible force. The still smoking, smoldering craters can be seen everywhere. What caught her attention however, are scorched remains of strange-looking creatures littered around the area. Inspecting the least damaged carcass nearby, the brunette can't help but wonder from where these creatures came from and importantly, what had killed them. They resemble dragonfly a bit except being around the size of a full-grown man, possessing two pairs of legs connected to a large thorax instead of three, the lower body of a centipede in place of the abdomen, and rectangular lizard-like head with tusk-like protrusions on the lower jaw. They also bleed noxious blue blood that Akko covers her nose in disgust. Many aspects of these creatures are so bizarre that they resemble nothing to any magical creatures she encountered so far, which doesn't help by the fact that they weren't featured among her collection of Chariot Cards either. Which means there are two possibilities: The product of some sort of insane magical experiment or... an alien! Just then, Akko is startled by the crunch of a scorched twig nearby. Turning around while readying her wand at the same time, the brunette discovered that she is not alone in the middle of this carnage. Standing before her is a strange, green deer-like creature with lion-like mane. His four limbs are either encased with or seemingly made of wooded structure, and has three long, robust whip-like tails. A pair of hollowed protrusions are jutting out of his hips, right near the base of his tails and pointed backwards. He also has a pair of glowing emerald eyes and, to Akko's surprise, a yellow four-pointed, star-like crest resembling one on Alcor on his snout. Around his neck is a yellow and brown collar adorned with two small emerald diamonds and a metal clasp. Through a closer inspection, the clasp bears an insignia in form of a sword that impaled to the ground with several roots growing out of its blade. The deer appeared to be stunning and harmless at the first glance until Akko noticed the presence of a jagged metal blade attached on the tip of his center tail secured with leather-like material. The blade is obviously not just for show, as it has been drenched with very blood of bug-like creatures around them. His left tail on the other hand, is holding what appeared to be a wooden chest tightly. Apparently, he fought the creatures here to protect the chest and won, which leaves one question: What's so special in the chest that he put his life on the line just to keep it from the creatures' reach? The two are staring at each other for a minute or two until the deer unexpectedly collapsed before the Japanese's eyes. She tries to grab him and hold him up his hooves, but he slipped from her grasp and fell back to the scorched ground. It is then Akko noticed that his body is covered with moss instead of fur and he bleeds green sap-like substance, adding another mystery in the strange creature she just met. Although, these are the least of her concerns, as the deer is revealed to be severely injured from the fight. "You're hurt!", Akko exclaimed. "I-I'll bandage your wounds and get you to Diana and the professors." She is about to tear her robe to make bandages before the deer stopped her with his free tail and said to her with deep, weak voice, "No. I will die. The wound is fatal." "NO!", Akko cried. "You can't die. Me and the others at Luna Nova can help you. You can't die right now." The brunette is too upset to care that the deer just have talked to her like some anthropomorphic animals in her favorite animes. It hurts her to think of him dying, as they just've met and she has so many questions to ask him. Looking up at the brunette, the deer soon recognizes her as one of two Luna Nova witches who were responsible for Yggdrasil's restoration and managed to stop the Noir Rod-infested missile at the same time. He then turned on the wooden chest in his possession before glancing back at the Japanese. For a moment, he believed he won't make it in delivering his package to Luna Nova, but his encounter with one of said witches gave him a glimmer of hope. Just then, Akko and the deer are startled by a loud, indistinct howling from the woods, which soon followed by a flock of birds flying overhead. Recalling on survival training she had with her grandfather Burai, she deduced that a danger is approaching. To her surprise, the deer forced himself to get on his hooves and cursed under his breath, "There's more of them?!" "Them what?", Akko asked anxiously. "Apollyons!", the deer said while rising his tail blade and assuming a combat stance. "They're after the chest that I carry right now. I slew a many of them as you can see here but, it's turned out ones that I killed were just scouts. Not to mention they have undergone some improvement since the last time I and my friends fought them." "So, they are Apollyons?", Akko said as she looked back on the creatures' remains around them. "Akko!" The brunette turned around in time to see her roommates Lotte and Sucy arrived with their brooms on the air, apparently noticing the smoke outside the academy or have looked for her for quite a while or both. The deer on the other hand, having made up his mind to trust Akko despite of them barely know each other, handed her the chest and pleaded, "There is no time! You and your friends must bring this to a friend of mine at Luna Nova. Her name is Chariot du Nord, but I'm certain you already know of her as Professor Callistis. Guard this chest with your lives until you deliver it to her. Now go!" "No, we'll stay with you", Akko argued. "Maybe we can help." "No! You must save yourselves!", he protested. "Save yourselves and get that chest to Professor Callistis! If they get their hands on it, everything will be lost." Akko wanted to argue further while reaching for her back only for a realization hits her — the Shiny Rod has already returned to the stars, leaving her no means to help the deer. "I don't understand what's going on here but, I think he's right", Lotte said uneasily. "We have to go." "Hop on my broom. You're not fast enough as of now", Sucy said with uneasiness in her voice. Akko finds herself being torn between staying on the deer's side or delivering the chest and leaving him to his fate in process. As much as she wanted to help him, she knows her utmost priority is to bring his chest to Professor Ursula by any means necessary. So, she grabbed the chest from the deer's tail, jumped onto Sucy's broom, and cried, "He's right. Let's get out of here!" With that, Akko, Lotte, and Sucy take off and fly back to Luna Nova. As they do, Akko takes a last look upon the deer who gives her a reassuring smile before turning around and galloping for a fight he unlikely win. =ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ= The three friends managed to return to the school. As they walked through empty corridors, Akko explained to Lotte and Sucy circumstances which led to her meeting the strange deer. "Why he wanted us bring that box to Professor Ursula so badly?", Sucy wondered. "I don't know. He guarded this box as if his life depends on it", Akko said. "What do you think about it, Lotte?" "I'm not sure. Perhaps the answer lies inside that box", Lotte said. Curious with it's contains, Akko opens the wooden chest, and sees three identical metallic bracelets sit inside. Each of them has different colors; red, yellow, and green, and has a matching circle with yellow outline and matching four-pointed star inside. "It's just three bracers", Sucy commented. Akko picks up the red bracelet. Suddenly, something like electrical shock runs through her without warning, startling the brunette that she dropped both bracelet and the chest in that instant, spilling the rest of the chest's contents. "What was that?!", she cried. Confused, Sucy and Lotte recover items their roommate dropped. When Lotte touches the yellow bracer, she feels same sensation and reacted the same way Akko did. Sucy on the other hand, let out her usual creepy grin upon touching the green bracer while saying, "Interesting." Now wary with the strange deer's mysterious package, Akko abruptly takes the green bracelet from Sucy's hands and put the rest back into the chest while saying, "W-we should get these to Professor Ursula right now! Come on!" Akko and her two best friends about to set out for Ursula's office only to see the professor standing in front of them with her mouth hanging open. "H-How," gaped Prof. Ursula. "How did you get those bracelets?" "Uh", Akko is at complete loss due to the person she looked for unexpectedly appeared before her. "You three need to come with me", an unreadable expression is etched across the professor's face as she implored the three students to follow her. First the strange deer at the forest, then mysterious bracelets inside wooden box the deer gave to her which intended for Professor Ursula, and now this. Akko gulped heavily. The world as Akko knows it has changed that very day. Little did she know that unlike the day she recovers Shiny Rod, which now has returned to the stars, her life will take a different turn this time. Once she and the three students inside her office, Professor Ursula locked the door and making sure all windows are shut tight. She can't risk the information about mystical bracelets meant to delivered to her getting out, for her enemies have become much slyer. Akko and her friends on the other hand, are on the edge. Neither of them knows what kind of situation the strange deer put them through. Professor Ursula sat down in the chair across from her, and she put a serious look on her face. "How did you get those bracelets?" she raised an eyebrow. "The deer", Akko replied. "We met a strange green deer at the woods on the west of the school. He was injured, and something in the woods after him. I tried to help him, but he insisted me to bring those bracelets to you." "Strange green deer?", Prof. Ursula blinked. "How did he look like?" "I'm not sure he was really a deer, but he looked just like one", Akko explained. "He has green eyes, brown antlers, and three long brown tails, I think. And he got some kind of brown choker with yellow edge and a clasp on his neck!" "Brown choker with yellow edge and a clasp on his neck?", Prof. Ursula repeated. "What those kids said was true, Ursula Callistis." Everyone in that room turned around and sees a strange cat-sized creature sitting on top of the bookshelf in the office. He basically resembles a squirrel with green body, brown underbelly, two dark green stripes across the swiping tail, black nose, and lower rear legs, shoulders, and arms covered by armor plates. But the most peculiar traits are four-pointed yellow star-like crest similar to the strange deer's on his face and a pair of hollowed protrusions on his upper back. He also wears exact same choker around his neck with the deer's and a similar brown belt with a device that has a spool of silverish ribbon albeit his worn around the hip area. The squirrel jumped to the floor, and Akko notices that even the fairly normal-looking parts of him aren't all that normal. Instead of paws, he has pointy short fingers that looked belonged to human that lacked visible claws or nails, and green eyes with black sclerae. His mouth also noticeably jagged reminiscent of fangs in spite of him obviously had true set of teeth beneath. Like the deer she met this afternoon, his body is predominantly covered by moss instead of actual fur. Akko's impression of the squirrel is cute, though she dares not to say it because the stern look of his eyes. "It's been a while, Professor Ursula", the squirrel greets with deep, male voice, much to the surprise of Akko and her friends. "Or should I call you Professor Chariot." "Asger? Long time no see", Ursula greets back before introduces her students, "Asger, they are my students. Akko, Lotte, and Sucy." "M-my name is Atsuko Kagari. Just call me Akko", Akko said. "Sucy Manbavaran", Sucy said. "Um… Lotte Yanson", Lotte said also. Asger nods, before turned on Akko and her companions. He inspects the trio meticulously, particularly the brunette before comments, "I see. No wonder why he entrusted you kids to carry those bracelets for his behalf. Especially you, Akko. It's the honor to meet the witch who saved a country from a mutated missile and restore magic to this world." "He who?", Akko wondered. "German, the deer you three met at the forest near this campus. A friend of mine from Thapoli and good fighter", Asger said. "When I heard Naglfar after the chest he carried for Professor Chariot, I immediately set out to aid him before they could get their hands on it. I thought I was too late when I found him injured with the chest missing and surrounded by those bugs, only for him told me he passed it to you." "Does that deer okay? I mean... German?", Akko asked anxiously. The squirrel's expression become quiet as he replied, "He didn't make it." The three young girls in the room become shocked and devastated by German's death, particularly Akko. Part of her blamed herself because she left the deer fighting alone so she and her friends can safely deliver the chest to Ursula. "But the bright side is, the chest now in the right hands", the squirrel continues. "The thing that matter now is to find those who can help stopping Naglfar from destroying the world." "Who's Naglfar?", Sucy questioned Asger. Asger sighed. "Naglfar is an order of wizards and witches who named their group after mythological ship made of nails of the dead of Helheim. Magic folks who worshipped Jotnar, supernatural entities who enemies with both Norse Gods and Nine Olde Witches. They believe Jotnar should have their rightful place to rule this world. They will stop at nothing, not even the death of their own members. Descendants of Nine Olde Witches' closest followers, Thapolians, supposedly have wiped every last of them in the past. But apparently, a few of them survived and went to hiding, biding their time to regain their lost strengths. They made their presence known to magic community not long after Yggdrasil restored." "That chest", Asger said as he walked towards Akko. "Contains something that can help us fight the Naglfar. Valkyrie Armors." "Valkyrie... Armors?" Lotte wondered. "But they don't look like an armor", Akko argued. "I mean, they looked like plain bracelets." "Bracelets? Maybe", the squirrel nodded before he stands on his rear feet and gestured Akko to give the chest to him. Akko gives Asger the chest, and the squirrel opens it so he can reveal its contents to everyone present. "I see you girls have figured out what's inside of this chest, but you only see the half of the picture", he said. "Valkyrie Armor is magical suit of armor designed to enhance strength, defense, mobility, and magic of any witch who wear it. The armor also designed to take bracelet form when not active, making it easier to conceal and transport. As a precaution to prevent them from being abused, Valkyrie Armors are given permanent enchantments upon their creation so only those who worthy can wield its power. Not to mention the armor also enable a witch who don it to overpower and even defeat a dragon by her own and can be used in places where magic not present." "Whoa, that's awesome!", Akko commented. "However, the armor can be dangerous to the user, as its powers can overwhelm her", Asger continued as he slams the chest shut. "One must never wear the armor's active form for more than two minutes. Never! If the armor stays in its active form longer than that, its magic will burn you to death." "Two minutes?", Akko repeated. "Yes, which is why that armor only used to face the direst of challenges", Asger nodded. "Regardless whether you intrigued by these armors' powers, it doesn't deny the fact that they also dangerous in wrong hands. So, it would be best if these armors kept hidden until I and Chariot find those who worthy for its powers. Chariot?" The bespectacled professor nods as she takes the chest from the squirrel's hands and walked towards the empty wall in the office. With a wave of her wand, the wall parted to reveal a small hiding place. She put the chest into it and magically closed the secret compartment. She then turned on three students and implores, "Now, it's best if you three not mention this to anyone. If the news about these powerful items come out to the whole school, things would be complicated. Understand?" Akko and her teammates nod with agreement. Suddenly, a banging noise came from the wall where Ursula hid the chest, startling everyone. Not just once, more banging noise can be heard from the secret compartment, persistent and getting louder. Ultimately, the chest bursts out of the secret compartment as if it propelled by tremendous force, and comically hits Akko on the face. The chest then landed to the floor before opens, and Valkyrie Bracelets inside it fly to the girls' hands; Akko got the red bracelet while Lotte and Sucy got yellow and green ones respectively. The whole events rendered Ursula and Asger speechless and incredulous. "What in the world?!", Ursula cried out indignantly. "Did you three touch those bracelets?", Asger demanded. "J-just for a second!", Akko said defensively. "We were curious why that box is so important. When I touched the red bracelet, I felt tingling sensation on my hands." "You do?", Lotte wondered. "I feel the same thing when I touch the yellow one." "Same", Sucy added, waving the green bracelet a bit. "Tingling sensation? Great! The fate of humanity and Nine Realms now placed in the hands of young witches who not know what they up against!", the squirrel said sarcastically. " Chariot, I hate to say this, but it looks like new Valkyries we looking for are right in front of us." Asger and Ursula turned on the now-confused three students. "V-valkyrie?", Lotte stared in confusion. The former stage-magician removed her hat. "Valkyries are witches who trained in both martial and magical arts. In the past, witches stood alone against various evil beings who threatened their kind and humanity, but magic and arcane knowledge alone is not enough to deal more challenging adversaries. More than often, they had disadvantages should they deprived of their wands and magical equipment. To solve this problem, Thapoli, kingdom founded by closest followers of Nine Olde Witches and Beatrix Cavendish began experimenting with developing new elite warriors to face challenges that too much for normal witches to handle. The end result was Valkyries, and they proved effective during the war against Naglfar." "Magic community had hoped to stop them like we did during the war", Asger continued. "We correctly predicted that they will return once Yggdrasil restored and were ready when they make their first move. But Naglfars surprised us- they attacked Thapoli with some kind of war machine that combines magic and steam technology. We managed to drove them away, but at the cost of our best warriors, including previous bearers of Valkyrie Armors that chose you now. They also have stolen something from the kingdom during the siege as well. I don't know what they stole nor what they planned with it, but it's clear that they must be stopped." "Which is why German was sent to deliver those bracelets to this school?", Lotte guessed. "Where are Naglfars now?", Akko asked. "Yes, and they already here, somewhere in England", Asger replied. "Given that they knew those bracelets are in this school, they will likely attack this place as well." "If Naglfar get their hands on Valkyrie Bracelets you have now, it will be catastrophic", added the bespectacled French witch. "This is far worse than missile possessed by Croix's machines. I know this is more than what you signed for, but for now, we need to prepare." "Prepare for what?", Akko asked. "I and Asger will teach you how not to get killed, just in case", Prof. Ursula looked at the three students. =ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ= In Headmistress' Office, a meeting is held between Asger, Ursula, Diana, and Miranda Holbrooke. After proposing that they will train Akko, Lotte, and Sucy ancient ways of Valkyrie, Akko told them that she and her teammates need to think about it. With that, Ursula and Asger discussed the matter with Headmistress Holbrooke and Diana Cavendish, who also heard the news of three Valkyrie Bracelets being sent to the school this afternoon. "This can't go on, Headmistress Holbrooke. First, they attacked Thapoli, now those bracelets chose three unlikely young witches who have no idea about what they will face?", Asger said uneasily. "What do you suggest?", Holbrooke asked. "Find other champions. Those who have same qualities with Miss Cavendish in this academy", Asger said. "Worthiness enchantment on those bracelets is never wrong", Ursula argued. "They were reacted on something in those three which qualified them as their new wielders like Shiny Rod did to Akko." "You think this justifies sending those three to the war like child soldiers?", Asger argued back. "For me, this is a mistake! An accident!" "There are no accidents. I believed German sensed the same thing in those three that he entrusted them in bringing those bracelets to Luna Nova on his behalf", Holbrooke reassured. "I understand your concern given to your experience as a child soldier back during the war. We have our concern on their well-being since they still minors and lacked skills Miss Cavendish have despite their contribution in stopping Miss Meridies' out-of-control creation." "Well then!", Asger insisted. "Do not underestimate my friends, Asger", Diana raised her voice. "It was true Akko and I stopped that thing from destroying a neighboring country along with the rest of the world, but both of us won't succeed without their help." "Miss Cavendish and Professor du Nord have valid points, but the decision lies on those three", Holbrooke said. "Asger, Diana, check the perimeters. We can't afford to let any of those Naglfars enter the school's premises undetected in the middle of this. And Professor du Nord, discuss this matter with those three, will you?" "It will be done, Headmistress", Diana nodded. "I will", Professor Ursula nodded also before set out to find Akko, Lotte, and Sucy. =ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ= "This is it! I knew I'd seen what kind of creature Asger before." Akko, Lotte, and Sucy are in the school library where they browsed more information about both Pomokai Holoholonas and Naglfar, which bring them to Norse mythology and legends that surrounding Nine Olde Witches. There, the Finnish witch stumbled upon book about Pomokai Holoholonas and excitedly showed its contents to her roommates. "What is it, Lotte?", Akko wondered. "A Ratatoskr", Lotte whispered dramatically. "Asger is a Ratatoskr, one of seven races of legendary magic beasts called Pomokai Holoholona, creation of Nine Olde Witches!" "Pomo-what?", Sucy asked. Lotte reads the article about Pomokai Holoholonas and legends that surrounding their origins to her roommates: Pomokai Holoholonas are living forms of magic created through combining magic of Yggdrasil and that of a legendary serpent called Great Lindworm. Long ago, an evil being only known as Loki enslaved the Great Lindworm along with its brethren and turned them against entire world. The terror they unleashed brought the attention of Nine Olde Witches, legendary witches and founder of Luna Nova, and Heimdall, the Warrior from The North. And so, they battled, a battle so great that it scarred the whole world. Having enough with Loki's hold over it, Great Lindworm turned against the destroyer demon and aided Heimdall and Nine Olde Witches striking him down. But the spiteful Loki retaliated by delivering fatal blows on both the Warrior and the beast in his last moments, killing them both. Sensing its pain and suffering at hands of the malevolent Loki, and aware that Great Lindworm's inherent black magic threatened to ravage the world upon its death, Woodward utilized the power of both Shiny Rod and Yggdrasil to purify the beast, resulting magic inside it and that of the Great Tree combined into seven races of half-plant, half-animal beings that would be known as Pomokai Holoholona. Some said the process also allowed the beast's tortured soul to reincarnate so it can regain the peace it lost... While Nine Olde Witches reputed as legendary figures among witches, this legendary feat of theirs soon fade into fairy tales, with everyone no longer remember how Pomokai Holoholonas came to being, let alone aware with their existence. Nevertheless, the creatures' immense powers gave them a central place in the lore of magic civilization as beasts of legend. "No way! We just met two of those legendary Pomokai Holoholonas this afternoon", Akko awed in disbelief. "So do I", Lotte added. "I never know they really exist until now. I heard their community led a reclusive life somewhere at Norway alongside the secretive magical kingdom called Thapoli, their sole connection to the outside world. It's no surprise we never heard about either despite their connection to Nine Olde Witches since they were so hidden. Not to mention the people of Thapoli isolated themselves from the outside world save for everyone in magic community to prevent ancient and dangerous crafts in their possession from falling into wrong hands. Can you believe we now have a proof or two that they indeed exist?" While Sucy remained indifferent, Akko tried to absorb her place in this crazy revelation. She realized how little she knew about the world of magic. =ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ= Patrolling the school at night seemingly a simple part of Diana's daily routine before studying for the class on the next day. This time however, she patrols alongside Asger, the emissary of Thapoli who sent to look for potential champions for Valkyrie Armors his late fellow emissary German sent to Luna Nova. With Naglfar now know the bracelets are in Luna Nova, it's just the matter of time before they invade the school. Headmistress Holbrooke had a special reason why she appointed Diana for this duty. It is not simply because of her reputation as prodigy in Luna Nova, but rather an important secret of hers only Holbrooke and Professor Ursula aware of- Unlike the rest of her peers, Diana is the Valkyrie apprentice who recently completed her training. Her title is Eir the Ice Sword Valkyrie. The previous bearer of this title was her mother, Bernadette Cavendish, a powerful witch and Valkyrie who had fought in numerous battles against those who threatened both humanity and witch community. She later resigned from her duty following death of her husband and her deteriorated health so she can prepare her daughter to become heir of the title. While the Ice Valkyrie associated with House of Cavendish, only bearers of this armor and trustworthy members of this family who aware with this secret: Daryl, Maryl, and Merrill remain oblivious with this, which is for the best. After scouting for a while, the duo decided to split up in order to cover more ground. Asger goes for southern area around the school while Diana on the north. At first, nothing seems unusual as she walked through the trees at the north of main building until she heard a faint noise. Cautiously pulling out her wand, Diana quickly turned around and pointed it forward. Suddenly, a mysterious assailant swung from a nearby tree and lunges towards her, prompting her to roll out of the way. She managed to evade the mysterious figure's ambush unharmed, save for a small cut on her cheek. "Not bad for a Cavendish", the stranger praised as Diana gets back on her feet. Something on the mysterious assailant tells Diana that he might not an ordinary human, especially with his glowing blue eyes. He wears a brown fur hood over his head adorned with deer skull that has runic symbols painted on the base of both of its antlers and horizontally across nose bridge area. He also wears a red coat with yellow edges over a purple robe with matching edge, brown sash, and what appeared to be brown boots. The hooded stranger carries a medium-length seax knife which point now stained with Diana's blood. "Who are you?", Diana demanded. "No need to ask question, Cavendish", the figure scowled. "I give you once chance to save the pathetic academy of yours. Tell me the whereabouts of those bracelets!" Guessing that the intruder coveted the bracelets which Luna Nova received this afternoon, Diana replied, "You know I can't do that." The hooded figure charges towards Diana, easily knocking the heiress' wand off her hand with a rising slash before thrusting his blade, aiming at her heart. Acting fast, Diana redirected her opponent's weapon to the ground with hers; a yellow and white throwing knife-like blade adorned with an emerald orb embedded near the black handle. Both combatants struggled for a moment until the hooded figure conjures a long ice shard on his free hand to stab her again only for it shattered by another, identical weapon before receiving a roundhouse kick which sends him sailing. Recovering from the attack, the figure is surprised to see the Cavendish holding two identical weapons on both of her hands. "You're not the only one who can wield two weapons at once", Diana smiled confidently before connecting both weapons at the pommel while kicking her wand back to her free hand. She then magically combined both into a pair of identical black and silver twin swords combined at the pommel adorned with glowing emerald lines in a flash of green light before assuming a combat stance which instantly recognized by the hooded intruder. "That twin swords, and the combat stance of yours... ", his expression brightens upon the realization. "So you're the new Eir! Finally, something that worth my time", he then enveloped his weapon with icy aura and attacks. The duel soon becomes a quick-paced, jaw-dropping fight. Magic meets martial arts as Diana and the hooded assailant mix magic blasts with flurries of tornado kicks, slashes, stabs, and punches. Diana fights bravely, but her adversary doesn't tire. A savage blow knocked her sword-staff into half, and a brutal kick sends her sailing. Cornering her against a nearby tree, the hooded figure raises his blade, ready to deliver a final blow to end their fight. Acting fast, Diana raises her twin swords in defensive position to block the oncoming attack. Suddenly, seconds before their weapons meet, a large stone shard knocks the hooded intruder's blade off his hand before he is forced to jump away from summoned earthen spikes that nearly crush him. Diana turns around, and sees Asger who summoned a trail of earthen pylons against the intruder. "Are you okay, Cavendish?", the squirrel-like Pomokai Holoholona asked calmly. Diana simply noded as the squirrel jumped to her side. The hooded figure cursed under his breath for having his fun ruined by the unexpected arrival of a squirrel-like Pomokai Holoholona. "Well, if it isn't one of wretched Nine Olde Witches' creation. I don't have time to deal both a pest and a Valkyrie at once so, I shall show you two my full splendor to finish this fight quickly!" The figure produces a small blowing horn from his robe and blows it, calling forth four insectoid monsters with lower body resembling the lower half of a centipede from their hiding. The monsters soon converged to his side. The hooded figure smirks confidently as the monsters crawled to his side, waiting for his command. With a snap of his fingers, the beasts explode into mass of cyan flesh and tendrils which combine into a single, two-headed, gigantic version of the individual creature with its centipede-like lower half warped into a segmented tail which ends with tripartite claws. "Now, let us match the power of Apollyons, Naglfar's greatest beasts of war, and the Blessing of Ymir against Ice Valkyrie and the best weapon Nine Olde Witches bestowed to her!", the figure challenges as he merged with the beast waist down on its thorax. Cold sweat runs through Diana's face. There's no way she can deal that thing even with Asger on her side. =ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ= A loud roar echoed throughout the woods and made its way to Luna Nova, startling every single inhabitant in the school. This includes Akko, Lotte, and Sucy who still in the library. "What was that?", Akko wondered. "I don't know, but I have a good feeling about this", Sucy said with her toothy grin. Curious with what just happened, Lotte peers to a nearby window, and her face instantly become pale as she starts to back away. "Lotte, what is it?", Akko wondered. Suddenly something comes crashing in one of windows not far from the three friends, knocking over one of bookshelves and spilled its contents to the floor. This soon followed by a gestalt Apollyon who clawed its way into the library and roared at everyone present. A split seconds later, everyone, except Sucy of course, is yelling. As everyone evacuated the library, Lotte pulled Sucy out of the room with Akko following her roommates from behind. But then, she stopped in her tracks upon noticing Diana and Asger who crawling their way out of the rubble that used to be a bookshelf, as the two-headed gestalt beast, guided by the hooded intruder who merged with it waist-down, closing in for the two. "How incredibly disappointing. Are you really the new Ice Sword Valkyrie?", the hooded figure exasperated. "Perhaps it's too early for me to challenge the might of House of Cavendish's newest champion." Ice Sword Valkyrie?, Akko thought. Everyone knows that Diana is a prodigy hailed from the famous House of Cavendish, but Ice Sword Valkyrie? What does that mean? Asger returned to his feet to confront the hooded intruder and his gestalt monster, only to abruptly fell onto his knees, weakened by injuries all over his body. As if that was bad enough, he begins to cough up green sap-like substance — there's no way he can survive another blow from that monster. The sight of him dying before her eyes reminded Akko to German, the deer-like Pomokai Holoholona she met this afternoon, and the fact that Diana also injured by the fight doesn't help either. Unwilling to allow more harm on both of them, Akko, without thinking twice, pulled out her broom from her enchanted belt pouch just as a surge of magic flows through the hooded intruder's hand which he aimed at Asger as he exclaimed. "A pity for your little friend. I hope his death motivated you to become stronger." Before the hooded intruder could blast the weakened Asger, something fast snatched him away along with Diana at the very last moments and carried them off to the woods. To Diana and Asger's surprise, their unexpected savior is none other than Akko who flying with her broom. "Akko?!", Diana exclaimed incredulously. "Hold on tight, you two!", Akko cried to both Diana and Asger, unaware that they fly straight to a large tree. "Akko, watch out for tha—", Diana warned seconds before they hit the tree with a loud thump. After a beat, the two witches and the ratatoskr fall off just as the unimpressed hooded intruder and his gestalt Apollyon catch up with the three. Unfortunately for him, he failed to notice Ursula who rushed towards him while simultaneously chanting out "Vega Valurus!", delivering a magically enhanced kick that sending both him and his two-headed beast sailing. As this happens, Asger grabbed both young witches before releasing a jet of magic and gas from hollowed protrusions on his back to slow their fall and gently put them down to the ground. "What on earth you think you doing, Akko?", Ursula chided her student as the Japanese and Diana get on their feet."You can't just risk your life like that just because you can fly!" "What choice do I have?", Akko protested. "I can't just standing there and watching that monster tearing them apart!" "This is not your fight, Akko. You supposedly not int—", Asger protested back before being interrupted by a loud roar — the gestalt Apollyon roared furiously with its master grew tired from the constant interference that he let the beast went all-out on their enemies. A spinning ball of magic formed in front of one of the gestalt Apollyon's maw before being launched onto the three witches and the squirrel-like Pomokai Holoholona, forcing them to scatter before the ball splashed into a destructive explosion upon impact. The blast sends Akko flying against a nearby tree, cornering her and damaging her left sleeve, revealing her red Valkyrie Bracelet beneath in process. Outraged that one of the Bracelets he after has fell into the possession of a witch, the hooded intruder exclaimed, "That bracelet belonged to us!", before having his two-headed monster closing in for the girl. Ursula and Diana rushed in to save the brunette, only to be knocked aside by the gestalt Apollyon with a swipe of its tail while maintaining its advance for the helpless young witch. "Diana! Professor Ursula!", Akko cried out in horror. Just as the gestalt Apollyon is about to reach the terrified Akko, Asger snatched the brunette away with his remaining strengths. As he did, the ratatoskr and Akko notice the latter's Bracelet emanating a red astral glow. Realizing that he had no alternatives and also owed Akko his and Diana's lives, Asger decided to return the favor. So, he instructed Akko, "I can't believe I asked you to do this, but Akko, you must call forth your Armor now!" "How do I do that, Asger?", Akko asked back. "You didn't tell me anything about it." "All you have to do is to recite the incantation and run your hand on that bracelet at the same time", Asger replied. "The incantation is Venta Herkleda." "Venta Herk-uh...", Akko tentatively repeated before Asger corrected her, "Venta Herkleda. Now speak the incantation!" "Venta Herkleda!", Akko cried out while running her palm against her Bracelet in one quick swipe. To her surprise, the friction between her hand and the Bracelet produces sparks that swirling above her head into a large ring of emerald light. The halo then turns into a magic circle from which surge of green energy and red armor plates wrapped themselves around her body into suit of armor in a flash. As this happens, Lotte and Sucy, who realized their roommate was not with them, made hasted for the ruined library in time to see this turn of events. Awesome. That is the only way to describe red and white armor that materialized around Akko. Basically, the armor set resembles white-colored version of her Luna Nova practice uniform worn over what appeared to be a black bodysuit, yet this one bears several additions in form of armor platings on the boots, sleeves, and the sides, along with a helmet with collapsible visor beneath her witch hat, an ornate breastplate, a pair of pauldrons and tassets on shoulders and hips respectively, and a pair of trailing ribbons each ends with a large rings with barbs resembling Luna Nova's insignia. Her witch hat on the other hand, is adorned with a red oval emblem with golden outline and a matching four-pointed star within attached on the hat's ribbon alongside a pair of ornate metal wing-like ornaments on the sides. The same pair of wing-like ornaments also attached on each of Akko's ankles. The Japanese's transformation ends with circuit-like patterns on her armor glowing in bright green accent. Diana and Ursula, who just returned to their feet, looked on in absolute awe. The same can be said to Lotte and Sucy, since they can't help but dumbfounded by what just happened. "Hey, what's with that magical girl vibe?", Sucy asked. "You mean magical girl warrior?", Lotte corrected. "Don't tell me you're watching too much animes." The hooded intruder and his gestalt Apollyon charge for the transformed brunette with the latter's claws ready to tear her apart. To Akko's surprise, she feels as light as a feather while evading the monster's furious claw assaults. Her steps don't appear to have any kind of weight to them, and more importantly, she moved so fast that the gestalt Apollyon cannot hit her. Frustrated, the monster thrusted its clawed tail against Akko only for her easily stopped it in midair, holding it by her gloved hands before instinctively tossing the beast aside, sending it flying in process. The force of the monster's tail and its overall weight were next to none to her muscles. "So this... is Valkyrie Armor's powers?", Akko looked at her gloved hands. A silence hits Ursula and Diana, unsure with how the Japanese would reacted. "This is so cool!", Akko exclaimed, smiling widely. Recalling on the armor's time limit, Akko realized that she had to finish this fight before figuring out the way to remove it. However, it's easier to be said than it's done, given to the vast difference of their combat experience — as she is about to aim her wand on both him and his gestalt Apollyon, the hooded intruder quickly knocked it off her hand with a magic blast. "My wand!", Akko cried, distracting her long enough for the gestalt Apollyon to send her sailing with its tail. "You may have the Armor, but its power is weak in your fledgling hands", the hooded intruder sneered. =ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ= "This is bad. Akko won't stand a chance at this rate", Ursula said anxiously before noticing her student's wand not far from her. However, it's evident Akko needs more than that to defeat such formidable adversaries. So, the bespectacled French magically combined it with a magic blade similar to that of Diana's in her possession into an ornate, magical dagger with coloration matching that of the latter. She then tossed the enchanted weapon to Diana while cried out, "Diana, Akko needs this!" The Cavendish catches the weapon before passing it to Akko as soon as the latter jumped away from one of the gestalt Apollyon's magic blast, "Here, catch!" Receiving the enchanted blade, Akko hesitated and asked, "Diana, how am I supposed to fight that thing with this?", unsure with how to use it. The hooded intruder conjures several several ice arrows against the heiress, prompting Diana to spin her combined weapon to deflect the oncoming projectiles back to their sender. Some of them struck the gestalt Apollyon's eyes, blinding it and angering its master that he cried out, "Cavendish bastard!" "It's not an ordinary blade, Akko! You can transform it into any weapon you wanted like Shiny Rod!", Ursula cried out. "Just image the weapon you wanted that blade to be and focus." "I can transform it like Shiny Rod by focusing?", Akko repeated, confused with what it means. "Try a magic bow, kid!", Asger added. "Miss Cavendish cannot keep him and his beast busy forever!" The mention of a magic bow reminded Akko to her past use of Shiny Rod, specifically the Rod's Shiny Bow form. Did they tried to tell her that the magic blade on her hands shares the same powers with Shiny Rod? If that's really the case, its powers is likely pale in comparison since Shiny Rod is one-of-a-kind artifact. Nevertheless, there's only one way to find out. With the image of Shiny Rod's bow form solid in her mind, Akko focused on the magic blade on her hands. To her pleasant surprise, the weapon soon transforms into a long bow with a striking resemblance to Shiny Bow. The only difference are the presence of neon lines in place of seven orbs and its color scheme which is silver and black instead of gold and beige. With no time to lose, Akko pulled the magic bow's string and creates a fiery vermilion arrow ready to fire on the two-headed gestalt beast. As she did, the neon glows on her armor shine intensely. "Now, Diana! Now!", Ursula yelled. Diana jumped out of the way, giving Akko a clear shot to set her fiery arrow lose. Hitting the gestalt Apollyon right between its heads, the arrow's magic burns the beast from inside out, forcing the hooded intruder to eject himself from its thorax. A second later, glowing cracks enveloping the monster before it burts into firework-like explosion, killing it and sending its master flying. "I did it... ", Akko muttered before a realization hits her. "G-guys! Does anyone know how long I wear this?" "Calm down, kid!", Asger said to her. "Show me the bracelet." Without a word, Akko pulled her left sleeve to see the Bracelet blinking erratically. "Looks like you only have few seconds left. But not too worry, I know how to deal this", Asger reassured before punching the bracelet's emblem. With a loud clank, Akko's clothes return to normal with a burst of fiery green magic all over her body. Simultaneously, a magic circle forms above the young witch's head as every single one of her armor plates fly back to it before the circle disappeared. Afterwards, Asger said to Akko, "Although you did pay the attention when I explained the mechanics of that armor, what you just did was reckless and stupid." "He has a good point", Diana added. "Although, if you weren't there, neither of us would made it long enough to tell the tale. So, you have our thanks." Just then, Sucy and Lotte enter the scene with the latter asked, "What was that, Akko? That armor, and the arrow. I mean... what did you just do?" "Asger guided Akko to summon her Valkyrie Armor for the first time. I didn't expect she would succeed in that regard, let alone winning the fight against that beast and its master", Diana explained for Akko's behalf. "That's right", Akko nodded, before recalled on something else. "Oh yeah! Diana, why did that sorcerer call you Ice Sword Valkyrie? Maybe you—" "Hey, where'd that bastard go?", Asger interrupted all of sudden. Akko, Lotte, Sucy, Diana, and Ursula looked around, surprised that the perpetrator of the attack has been no longer on sight. "He's gone!", Akko exclaimed. "For now", Ursula nodded. "He'd after the Bracelets. But with them have chosen their champions, he and the rest of the Naglfar won't stay quiet." "That crook is in league with Naglfar?", Akko wondered. "Yes. He's one of them", Asger nodded. "Elder Erik, Naglfar's obscure and ageless wizard. It was fortunate he didn't display the full extent of his powers. Luna Nova and those bracelets of yours are safe for now, but I'll contact my people to send some back up to help protecting this academy, including her." "Who's her?", Sucy asked. "An old acquaintance of Chariot's. The White Valkyrie", Asger replied before look on Akko, Lotte, and Sucy. "Before we can stop Naglfar, we must first turn you three into Valkyries by starting your basic training." "Basic training?", Lotte repeated. "Yes", Asger nodded. "To tell the truth, I never wanted any of you three to involve in all of this, but those bracelets have chosen you you, we can use your help." Meanwhile, Diana turns on the trees, and sees Elder Erik among the trees. The heiress and Naglfar wizard exchange a stare, then a nod before the latter make his leave. They both know this is just the beginning... Author's Note While I intended that this story has more magical girl elements in it (considering such elements are rare in canon, only in the final episode and The Enchanted Parade movie), I wanted to make something more original compared to all generic stuff we all see in generic magical girl series; generic transformation sequence (the heroine has her civilian outfit magically disappear into bright light and replaced with her magical girl costume in its place at which the process completed with her accessory materialized last), fancy-looking magical girl costume that may provide little protection, and somewhat fancy-looking attacks and finishers. Those are fine, but I am more interested with new stuff that stands out from your usual magical girls fare. For the take of magical girl elements in this story, I drew inspirations from already existing magical girl series as well as other series with tokusatsu elements such as Kill la Kill, Yuki Yuna is a Hero, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, GARO series, Tron series, and Dragon Booster. However, I greatly credited GARO series as the primary inspiration, as it featured the titular Makai Knight who stands out from other tokusatsu heroes; instead of relying on his armored form to defeat the enemies, Garo the Golden Knight already badass enough to take down monsters that he only transforms if his foes become much challenging. Not only that, the Knight's transformation sequence is much simple: He only need to concentrate as he pointed his Makai Blade upwards before drawing a circle with it, creating a portal from which his Makai Armor appears and wrap itself around him in matter of seconds. The reason why he only assumes his armored form sparingly is due to inherently dangerous properties of magical alloy the armor made of, so much that he can only wear it before the time limit 99.9 seconds elapsed. I also credited Kill la Kill and Yuki Yuna is a Hero as another inspiration since they more badass and stands out from other magical girl series. Why with Norse mythology? One, is Yggdrasil, the cosmic tree which established as the source of magic energy utilized by witches in LWA series. Ursula stated that the tree keeps the stars and planets in place. Then there's Fafnir the Dragon, the grumpy loan shark who failed in tricking Luna Nova to pay more than they owed him. Plus, Norse mythology is freakin' awesome that it become template for lore of Asgardians in Marvel comics (and in greater extent, Marvel Cinematic Universe series) as well as Magnus Chase book series. In their respective myths, Yggdrasil is the cosmic tree that connected Midgard (Earth) with the rest of Nine Realms; Svarftalfheim, Asgard, Vanaheim, Jotunheim, Alfheim, Niflheim, Helheim, and Muspelheim, whereas Fafnir is originally a dwarf who cursed into dragon for his greed, which drove him to take Andvari's ring and gold for himself. Should the canon also establish that Yggdrasil connected Earth with other realms in the universe, those eight realms would likely the most well-known, and Fafnir might indeed named after the cursed dwarf or something. I also cited real-time Norse strategy game Northgard as my inspiration for the story as well. By the end of second cour of the anime, Akko finally able to fly, as her magic more or less recovered enough for such feat after exposure to Dream Fuel Spirit, and magic in the world finally restored. While it is a good thing and witches finally found their place in modern world. But the restoration of magic also allows magic-related threats to return. Knowing Akko, there's no way she will stay quiet and watch as some evil forces about to exploit the abundance of magic for more sinister purpose, especially from her sad experience with Croix. While in this story Akko has matured a bit, it doesn't stop her from being bubbly and impulsive. Fortunately, she has her friends and Ursula around (and importantly, Diana) and has the ability to transform into Valkyrie-themed magical knights for fighting evil. I chose Valkyrie theme to further emphasize Norse mythology in my story. This might sound an outright headcanon, but for this story, Ursula/Chariot often referred by others (including Akko) as Ursula and doesn't mind that way, leaving it ambiguous whether she revealed herself as Chariot to the whole school. In either way, she continued her life as Luna Nova teacher as per Akko's request from events in episode 24 of the anime and no longer hiding her hair's true color as we know it. Therefore, I'll be referring to Ursula/Chariot as just Ursula in the narrative, though some characters (particularly OCs who knows her including Asger) would addressed her as Chariot instead. Though confused at first, I like the transformation sequence of Makai Knights in GARO series, which become basis for the transformation sequence of Akko and co. as they assumed their armored forms as Valkyries. Even though I stick with the canon for many elements in the story (magic, character backgrounds, etc.), there would be some derailings, as this story technically takes place in an alternate universe which history mostly same with canon universe of LWA anime TV series albeit with some differences: As you are found, in the universe where this story take place, Nine Olde Witches revealed to have history with the Gods of Asgard and even involved in "The Great War" or Ragnarök, at which they ensured humanity's survival over the course of that apocalyptic event and even aiding them rebuiling the world in the aftermath of the war between the Gods of Asgard and Jötnar. For the name of the universe where this story takes place, it is called Midgard. All comments and feedbacks are greatly appreciated! Category:Fan Fictions Category:Series Category:Witches of Midgard-verse